Computer axis control has been performed by the use of joysticks for many years. Joysticks are used to control various devices including cranes, wheelchairs, airplanes, computer games, and so forth. Most such joysticks are controlled by hand movement in light of the hand providing precise fine motor capabilities. Some joysticks are controlled with other parts of the body, such as the feet for rudder pedals/accelerator pedals. Head/chin/mouth joysticks are available for quadriplegics. These joysticks exist by default because the hand is either busy, reserved, or unable to perform the required tasks.
With the advent of more advanced computers and associated computer simulations, it is found that the hand is not necessarily the best actuator for all joystick movements. While conceding that most applications are well served with manual controls, there are now applications may not be. For instance, when participating in balance-intensive sports such as skiing, surfing, and skating, one maintains this balance with subtle weight shifts through movements of the body. When using a computerized simulator for these sports, it would seem to follow that control actuation should be accomplished through similar means.
It is in fact awkward and infinitely less-realistic, in the midst of intense simulation, to estimate the amount of joystick deflection that would correspond to the proper amount of torso tilt required to prevent a fall and then send that message to the hand muscles to carry out the motion.
One known device is manufactured by Neurocom International which is sold under the mark "Balance Master". Essentially, the device is a computerized system for use by medical technicians in measuring the location of a person's center of gravity and plotting it on a computer screen. A patient stands on a step plate while a computer screen registers an icon. As the patient moves forward and to the right, the icon moves up and to the right proportionately to the actual movements. This device is used in medical applications to measure the amount of sway in patients with inner ear and balance disorders, providing diagnostic and therapeutic applications based on the amount of imbalance. Preponderance of sway to a given direction and pattern may indicate the sidedness of a stroke or inner ear problem. A patient who sways too much might practice holding the icon on the screen still. However, the Balance Master device fails to teach a gravity-based joystick for use in computer game operation or a means for monitoring rotation about the Z-axis.
Other known devices relate to a form of cursor control but fail to teach a device that creates a human joystick. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,530 discloses a computer controlled sensory coordinator which has multiple sensory elements and executor output elements which is modeled after studies on brain functions for understanding the concept of the coordination.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,406 discloses a device for coordination analysis incorporating a force sensing device. Support surfaces are configured to move in a functional relation to the subject's placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,785 discloses an angular displacement sensor which allows measurements and angular positioning versus the typical xy axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,160 discloses a device to assist in the rehabilitation in measurement of musculoskeletal functions and is detailed in its use of one or more strain gauges allowing for the evaluation and measurement of the musculoskeletal performance of the patient with a particular emphasis directed to the back of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,315 discloses a foot-operated cursor controller for use with computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,103 discloses foot plates having sensing elements that are coupled to a force plate providing feedback of movement coordination, strain and speed skills, and performed in combination on various surfaces.
Thus what is lacking in the art is a device that actuates computer simulations using the weight shifting and dynamic sway and monitors rotation about the Z-axis, effectively creating a human joystick.